30 Vicios Life
by BellaBlackCrews
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles y viñetas cortos de la serie Life
1. 01Inicio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la cadena NBC y al guionista que decidió crearlos.

**Nota de la autora:** Si,se que toca las narizes leer NdA pero os prometo que en un principio solo lo pongo en este "capi" para explicar que narizes es esto de los 30 Vicios. Como soy una gandula se me ocurrió buscar tablas tematicas para escribir fanfics por internet y esta se llama 30 Vicios tabla basica. Eso es todo, por eso el titulo es ese XD He escogido la pareja Crews/Reese porque me encanta y si tengo ganas y termino estos 30 capitulitos con drabbles cortitos, quizá me animo y hago mas tablas ;)

Y ya sin mas preambulos:

**01-Inicio**

Una frase, aparentemente común, es capaz de cambiarte la vida al completo.

Una frase puede llevarte al inicio de algo que ni imaginabas.

Una frase…

La frase que había cambiado su vida por completo era de echo, una pregunta.

Aun la recordaba con total claridad.

–¿Crews? ¿Detective Crews? Eres el detective Crews ¿Verdad?

También recordaba la respuesta, a su parecer estúpida, que le dio el que ese día se convirtió en su compañero inseparable.

–Si, supongo que si.

A partir de ese día no hubo vuelta atrás, sus destinos quedaron entrelazados sin que ellos sospecharan absolutamente nada.

A partir de ese día se convirtieron en compañeros, en amigos.

Pasaron cosas buenas y también cosas malas.

Porque esa "aparentemente común" frase fue solo el inicio.


	2. 02Lluvia

**02-Lluvia**

Crews ya se había dado cuenta de que ese día Reese estaba de mal humor.

De echo supo que lo estaría incluso antes de poner un pie en la oficina esa mañana.

Por alguna razón Reese siempre se pone de mal humor cuando llueve.

Y para colmo, el jefe los mandó a patrullar cosa que puso a Reese de mas mal humor todavía.

–No me creo que no haya ni un puñetero cadáver en Los Angeles –murmuró cabreada constatando que su tercer café se había terminado.

–Supongo que en nuestra zona no han encontrado ninguno–le respondió su compañero concentrado en pelar una manzana.

Reese emitió un gruñido y miró hacia fuera, donde seguía diluviando. No parecía que fuese a parar de llover. Al menos no en un futuro inmediato.

–¿Porque no te gusta la lluvia?–le preguntó de repente el pelirrojo sin mirarla aun concentrado en su dichosa manzana.

Ella tardó unos segundos en asimilar la pregunta.

–A mi la lluvia me da igual–respondió secamente.

–Si te diera igual estarías indiferente. Pero tu estas de mal humor.

Reese no respondió, tan solo se limitó a mirar por la ventanilla de nuevo.

Crews se encogió de hombros. Llevaba el tiempo suficiente trabajando con ella como para saber que a Reese no le gusta que le insistan. Así que en vez de insistir, se terminó su manzana.

–Pues ¿sabes?–le dijo a la silenciosa chica- A mi si me gusta la lluvia. Es relajante.

Dicho esto salió del coche y se alejó unos metros caminando sobre la hierba mojada del parque. Cerró los ojos y levantó la cara dejando que el chaparrón le cayese encima, sintiendo cada gota caer sobre su rostro casi como una caricia.

Reese lo miró perpleja y suspiró.

"A estas alturas ya no se de que me sorprendo" pensó.

Miró a su compañero con cierto cariño recordando que estaba en esa misma posición cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Crews notó la presencia de Reese a su lado bajo la lluvia y la miró sorprendido.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante antes de que ella cerrase los ojos e imitase la postura que el tenia antes.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Se limitaron a estar allí quietos notando la lluvia caer y atentos, sin demostrarlo, a la presencia del otro a su lado.

Y durante unos minutos solo existieron ellos dos.

Bueno, ellos dos y la lluvia.


	3. 03Reglas

**NdA: **_Bueno, incumplo mi promesa de poner una Nota de autora solo en el primer "capitulo" para aclarar que algunos serán así de cortitos ya que son solo pensamientos. Aun así creo que es cuco y se entiende bien aunque solo sea un suceso. Y como podréis ver después de leer, este mini-drabble está ubicado antes de que Reese fuera detective, cuando aun era agente infiltrada. _

_Espero que os guste!_

**03-Reglas**

A Reese no le gustan las reglas. Por eso suele incumplirlas cada dos por tres. Eso no importaría si no fuese por el echo de que Reese es policía…ella es la encargada de que las reglas se cumplan y como tal también debe cumplirlas ella.

-Las reglas están para romperlas.

Y ese día, Reese las rompió al aceptar la heroína que el le ofreció.


	4. 04Café

**04-Café **

Reese estaba hasta arriba de informes que debía pasar a limpio.

Por alguna razón últimamente Tidwell no paraba de enviarle trabajo…quizá se habían peleado. Crews se ofreció a quedarse a ayudarla pero ella lo despachó con su característico mal humor.

Así que cuando Reese vio aparecer a su compañero unos minutos después de que la oficina quedase casi vacía estuvo tentada de gritarle.

Pero no lo hizo.

Crews le había traído un café.

Y a Deni Reese le gusta el café.


	5. 05Coche

**Nda:**___Esta vez el tema era libre. Yo he escogido Coche. Espero que os guste! _

**05-Coche **

Era un coche estupendo. Nuevo, de color negro, potente, caro…y suyo.

Pero no se quejó cuando, como siempre, su compañera le exigió las llaves con un gesto casi infantil y se ocupó de conducir.

A Crews le gustan los coches pero hace tiempo que a asumido que la cara de su compañera mientras conduce, le gusta aun mas.

Es por eso que aunque este otro coche acabe también aplastado por un tractor, lleno de balas o empotrado el el garaje de un agente del FBI se comprará otro que ella acabará conduciendo de nuevo.

_¿Soy yo o cada vez son mas cortos mis drabbles?_


	6. 06Escape

**06-Escape **

Su vida es una mierda.

Hace tiempo que lo asumió y que se limita a vivir día tras día con la misma rutina de mierda y punto.

Aunque…últimamente su mierda de vida no es tan mierda como debería.

Y eso es culpa de el.

O mejor dicho, gracias a el.

Porque por mucho que quiera esconderlo hace tiempo que ella se acuesta pensando en que tonterías hará Crews mañana, con ganas y temor de que llegue el día siguiente.

Ganas porque sabe que algo divertido ocurrirá. Y si no, ya se encargara Crews de que ocurra.

Con temor porque no sabe si será capaz de seguir fingiendo que el no es importante para ella.

Y es que Crews es su escape de la mierda de vida que llevó hasta su llegada. Lo necesita.

Pero claro, eso no se lo dirá jamás.


	7. 07Celos

_**Nda: **__Después de unos días subo el siete que es algo mas largo que los otros pero aun así es cortito._

_La parte de Dani se sitúa...pues antes de que ella se junte con Tidwell._

_Si Karen está o ya la han echado es irrelevante, lo dejo a vuestro gusto._

_La parte de Crews es unos días después del final, cuando Reese aun está con Tidwell (aunque en mi imaginación solo están tratando de arreglar lo inarregable)._

_Pues nada mas, espero que os guste._

**07-Celos**

"Ya está de nuevo la de audiovisuales tocando las narices" -pensó Dani Reese mientras observaba de reojo los intentos de la rubia por llamar la atención de su compañero.

Dani no savia (o mejor dicho, no quería entender) que era exactamente esa presión en el pecho que notaba cuando el pelirrojo le sonreía a la chica.

Todos en la oficina sabían que Creews y la rubia se habían enrollado en el ascensor; la rubia se encargó de que se enteraran.

Pero lo que mas molestaba a Reese del asunto, era la rubia en si.

Por lo general, después de tirarle los trastos a Crews un rato, se dedicaba a pasearse por delante de ella con una sonrisa de _"te voy a quitar el novio"._

O quizás era de _"apuesto a que tu lo has probado también. Pero el me prefiere a mi". _

No era ningún secreto para Reese el echo de que todo el mundo en la oficina creyese que Crews y ella tenían algo.

Es normal, contando que Crews era el único hombre en el trabajo con el que Reese tenia algo parecido a la confianza.

Además de las horas al día que pasaban juntos los dos solos.

Aun así a Dani no se le ocurriría jamás liarse con Crews.

Además, no estaba para nada, celosa.

...

Crews vio a su compañera entrar en el despacho del jefe poco antes de que las persianas se bajaran.

En la oficina sonaron murmullos y risitas apagadas.

La mente pervertida de la gente trataba de imaginar que estaría ocurriendo dentro en ese mismo instante.

Y la de Crews no era ninguna excepción.

Solo que por razones distintas...

Hacia unos dias que havia estado a punto de perder a su compañera.

Y luego pensó que no podia permitirlo. No hay Creews sin dos suman uno...o eso creyó porque ahora mismo Reese estaba sumando uno con el jefe y a Crews no le quedaba muy claro el papel que pintaba el en la ecuacuón.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió celos.

No celos suaves como le ocurria al principio con su ex mujer Jennifer.

Ahora mismo sentia unos celos salvajes que lo asustaban incluso a el.

Sabia que si dejaba salir esos celos ya no habria zen que valiese.

Así que se limitó a bajar al parking, a escuchar su cinta de zen y a comerse una manzana en el coche.

A Crews no le gustaba dejarse dominar por nada y mucho menos por algo tan negativo como los celos.


	8. 08 Religión

**08-Religión**

Reese no se considera creyente. Ahora ya no. Hace tiempo que asumió que probablemente no haya nada ahí arriba o ahí abajo, como el cielo o el infierno.

Es mas, casi prefiere que realmente no exista nada porqué de ser así ella irá derecha al infierno.

Por otra parte, tampoco imagina que el infierno vaya a ser muy diferente de su vida hasta hora, quizá solo haga mas calor.

Pero todo eso no significa que Reese no tenga algún tipo de guía.

El Vodka, el Ginebra y otras botellas de liquido similar.

Porque es es su religión ahora.


	9. 09 Piano

**09-Piano**

A Crews nunca le gustó tocar el piano. De pequeño sus padres se empeñaron en que aprendiera a tocarlo y el detestaba tener que quedarse en casa practicando en vez de salir a jugar con sus amigos, que para mas inri, se quedaban jugando frente a su casa, esperándolo, hasta que Charles, harto de que su hijo no prestase atención al caro profesor particular que habían contratado, salía y los mojaba con la manguera del jardín.

Lo único bueno que tenia saber tocar el piano, era el echo de que a la pequeña Jennifer, la vecina de la casa de enfrente (y una de sus mejores amigas) le gustaba sentarse con el a escucharlo y por unos minutos, dejaba de estar pendiente de Tom Seybolt (el mejor amigo de Charlie) y se dedicaba solo a el.

Así que ni se le pasó por la cabeza comprar un piano cuando adquirió su enorme casa blanca sin muebles.

¿Para que tener un trasto enorme que no iba a usar?

Sin embargo cuando un día, durante un caso, Reese mencionó que le gustaría aprender a tocar el piano, el no lo dudó ni un instante.

Se dirigió a una tienda de música y compró el mejor piano que encontró.

Pagó en efectivo y dejó caer que si le llevaban el piano en ese mismo instante a su casa, dejaría una generosa propina.

Así que al día siguiente se ofreció a darle clases a su compañera.

Si Reese quería aprender a tocar el piano, el se aseguraría de que así fuera.


	10. 10 Playa

10- Playa

Si su casa en la colina no lo hubiese encandilado de la forma en que lo hizo Crews probablemente se hubiese buscado una casa en Santa Monica o Venice Beach, frente al mar.

Y se arrepintió de no haberlo echo cuando Reese dijo:

-Como me gustaría tener una casa frente la playa y escaparme todo el fin de semana.

A Crews se le pasó por la cabeza comprarse una y prestársela a Reese la próxima vez que sacase el tema, pero desistió cuando ella dijo:

-Como me vengas otro día a prestar una casa en la playa, te disparo.

Y es que Reese, que ya lo conocía demasiado, sabia que si ella le pidiese algo, cualquier cosa por cara o extraña que fuese, el haría lo imposible para conseguírsela.

Y a fin de cuentas…¿que era una casa para la economía de Charlie Crews?


End file.
